Don't Raine On My Parade
by StarryHeaven
Summary: Zelos and Sheena are sent on a mission to the ruins, when a surprising turn of events leaves them speechless.


**A/N: Hey it's me again! I'm back after what felt like forever… I wrote this one to break out of my writer's block. This one doesn't have as much ZelosxSheena fluff in it; it's just a funny idea that came to me one day. Enjoy!**

**Don't Raine on My Parade**

Location: Village of Mizuho

"Hey! You there!" A short stocky man yelled. Sheena stopped, wondering if the man was referring to her. When the guy waved a handkerchief, though, she knew he was talking to her.

_It's as if they don't know I'm the chief,_ Sheena thought, rolling her eyes. After the journey, everyone went their separate ways: Lloyd and Collette on another mission; Raine and Genis traveled around the world promoting the tolerance of half-elves; Presea back to her hometown; Zelos back to his mansion with his "hunnies", and herself back to Mizuho, where she learned her grandpa had died of old age (may he rest in peace) and that she was the new chief of Mizuho. It was a lot to take in at once in the beginning, but gradually, she began to get used to life as a chief. She insisted people still call her "Sheena" instead of "Chief", but some still called her by her title out of honor. Others, like the man who was waving her down, simply forgot at times.

"Good morning," she greeted him, bowing politely. The man turned bright red and fumbled, bowing clumsily.

"Good morning, Chief. A thousand apologies for not addressing you properly. I have correspondence for you." He handed her a letter written on cream colored paper, folded up with the royal seal on it.

"Thank you," she replied, confused.

_Why would the king send me a letter?_

But when she tore open the letter and saw the familiar elegant script, she knew who it was immediately.

_To the noble Chief Fujibayashi:_

_Hi! Did ya miss me? I missed you! Well, actually, I've been very *busy* lately. The women really love me! Yeah! I'm coerced numerous amounts of items from them, and I definitely can't decide who I like more! Life here sucks otherwise. I was forced (yes, forced) to go to many parties by the king, one of which was the princess's birthday celebration. It was dreadful, although I added many new hunnies to my collection!_

Sheena rolled her eyes._ He thinks girls are something to be collected. Why am I not surprised? _She continued reading.

_Relax, Sheena. I know you're rolling your eyes at me right now, but trust me; you wouldn't want to be me in that situation. I was suffocating, and the room was dreadfully warm._

Sheena laughed out loud. Now there was a change: the great Zelos Wilder complaining!

_Anyhow, the king wants to see you a week from today at the palace. He also summoned me. I don't know what he wants, so see you then! _

_The amazing lady killer,_

_Zelos Wilder_

"What could His Majesty want?" Sheena wondered as she folded up the letter and put it away for safekeeping.

A few days later…

"…so I would like both of you to go there and check on the ruins for me, as ambassadors of peace."

"But Your Highness, how will the people know what we are there for?"

"I have arranged for someone to meet you, an archeologist."

Sheena and Zelos looked at each other.

_**An archeologist?**_

At the ruins…

"Where's the archeologist that's supposed to meet us?" Sheena wondered as she got off the transport craft.

"Maybe she's busy," Zelos suggested, eyeing the butt of a woman who walked past them.

Sheena sighed in frustration. "Zelos, can you please stop staring at other women for a minute?"

"Jealous, hunny?" Zelos smirked. "Relax; you'll get your turn." This earned him a hard slap on the cheek from a red-faced and furious Sheena.

"Ow, that was mean," he whined, holding his cheek. He turned his face to assess the damage, when he spotted an elegant looking woman with glasses wearing the outfit of a researcher, her silvery hair up in a bun. She looked lost.

Zelos smirked, sauntering up to the woman and grabbing her butt.

"Hey cutie. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

The woman didn't reply, only walked away.

Zelos looked after her, and whistled. "She's HOT." He smirked. "And she's gonna be my hunny."

Just then, Sheena came running up to him.

"Zelos! There you are! The guide is here!"

When they got to the ruins, a guy greeted them and apologized for making them wait, saying that the archeologist they sent had perhaps gotten lost along the way or didn't see them.

"So the guide who greeted us wasn't the famous archeologist His Majesty mentioned?" Sheena asked, confused.

"No, although she is here now."

Sheena nodded. "I'll go find her now. She's somewhere inside the ruins, right?"

"Correct." The man affirmed.

"Come on, Zelos, let's go find-" Sheena turned to her partner, but he was gone. She looked around, and found him with a woman with silver hair, talking. The guy who'd been talking to her earlier nodded.

"The woman your friend is talking to, that's her."

"The woman with the silver hair?"

"Yes. That's the archeologist I mentioned before, a really famous one. Raine Sage."

"Rai-" Sheena almost choked. "Excuse me," she said, before she walked over.

"Oh, Sheena, you're here. Good. Now I can start the tour."

Zelos looked over to Sheena. "You know her, Sheena?"

The silver haired woman took off her glasses, and Zelos' mouth dropped open.

"**RAINE?"**

**A/N: Poor Zelos. After all this time, finding out he was flirting with Raine Sage. *bricked***

**Anyway, please review!**


End file.
